


Differenze Culturali

by EthicsGradient



Series: Della magia e delle bombe nucleari (nessuna delle quali è risposta a nulla) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gravidanza Maschile, M/M, Relazione consolidata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony non è molto lieto di cercare di spiegare qualcosa a qualcuno che non ne ha assolutamente idea nel luogo da dove viene. Loki allo stesso modo, ma è abbastanza importante per lui da convincerlo a fare del suo meglio per evitare domande e non perdere la sua pazienza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differenze Culturali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Culture Clash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475807) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> _Un addendum al racconto di Melon Butterfly prima di iniziare un nuovo racconto domani, come da note dell'autore, scritto per dare un senso ad alcune cose della prima parte e prima della seconda parte di questo racconto strampalato. N.d.T._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> N.d.A: Nessuno lo ha chiesto, ma volevo chiarire perché non c'erano ecografie.  
> Ambientato nel periodo di cinque settimane di attesa fra la partenza di Thor per parlare a Odino ed il suo ritorno.

Tony era seduto sul letto fissando la foto ecografica che Bruce aveva fatto in precedenza quel giorno quando Loki lo raggiunse. Fece una pausa, chiaramente colto con la guardia abbassata un poco; mentre era sveglio non era facile trovare Tony così fermo senza qualche tipo di gadget attorno.  
"Che cos'è questo?" chiese Loki, arrampicandosi nello spazio che Tony gli aveva lasciato dall'altro lato del letto. Quando Tony gli mostrò la foto si aggrottò alla miscela di bianco e nero.  
"Il bambino," spiegò Tony, puntando alle righe vaghe del feto accoccolato.  
Loki divenne perfettamente immobile. "Questa è," chiese, mettendo una mano sulla pancia di Tony, "Una foto del nostro bambino dentro di te?"  
"Si." Tony si aggrottò, girandosi un poco per guardare più vicino al viso perfettamente serio di Loki. "Che cosa c'è?"  
Loki fissò la foto per un po' più a lungo prima di girare improvvisamente il viso dall'altro lato ed evitare di guardarlo.  
"Loki?" mettendo giù la foto, Tony si girò completamente verso di lui. "Che cosa succede?"  
"Il tempo di un bambino prima della nascita è molto privato." Cercò di spiegare Loki, con un occhiata alla foto.  
Tony si aggrottò. "Cosa c'è sei moralmente contrario all'ecografia?" poi dovette spiegare che cos'era un ecografia. Quando lo ebbe fatto, il viso di Loki era anche più contrariato.  
"Non ti serve," disse. "Mi assicurerò io che siate entrambi sani."  
"Si, lo so." Tony si aggrottò alla fronte. "Dunque davvero non ti piace?" Lui stesso aveva avuto sensazioni contrastanti riguardo la foto, ma non perché avesse problemi al fatto che fosse effettuata. Era più riguardo quello che la foto mostrava e ai pensieri di Tony riguardo la sua idoneità ad essere un genitore.  
"E'... vulnerabile. Privato," Ripeté Loki, in difficoltà mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste per spiegare. "Riservato fra chi porta il bambino ed il bambino."  
Era... in qualche modo romantico. E romantico non era una cosa che alcuno dei due di solito fosse. "Perciò non ti piacciono le ecografie?"  
Senza parole, Loki scosse il capo. "Non ne hai bisogno," disse di nuovo.  
Tony si schiarì la gola. Quell'intera conversazione era strana. "Si, suppongo, ma il tuo coinvolgimento non nega la faccenda della privacy?"  
"Io non vedo con i miei occhi," cercò di spiegare Loki. "Io... è come un altro senso. E non guardo in profondità. Mi accerto che tutto sia a posto, ma non vado nei dettagli."  
Okay, Tony non lo sapeva, e certamente non se lo sarebbe aspettato. "Perché?"  
"Perché è fra te e il bambino." Loki stava chiaramente diventando frustrato. Si, differenze di cultura. Anche Tony non era troppo amante di cercare di spiegare qualcosa a qualcuno che non aveva assolutamente traccia dell'ambiente da cui veniva, ma il più delle volte era quando aveva Thor dall'altro lato. Di solito quando accadeva con Loki Tony non voleva davvero spiegare perché gli piaceva da dove veniva Loki di più (ad esempio l'intera fluidità di genere, Tony amava molto la cosa).  
"Perciò... preferiresti se non facessimo altre ecografie."  
Il viso che si schiarì in sollievo alla comprensione di Tony. Loki annuì.  
Tony si morse il labbro inferiore. Non gli piaceva davvero la cosa. Si era sempre basato sulla tecnologia. Era qualcosa di cui comprendeva i limiti, che poteva controllare. La magia era il completo opposto di tutto quello. Tony non si fidava della magia, non poteva influenzarla, non aveva idea di quanto fosse affidabile realmente. "Quanto è affidabile la magia?"  
"Cento per cento," replicò Loki immediatamente. Vedendo il viso scettico di Tony - nell'esperienza di Tony, nulla era mai al cento per cento - aggiunse, "La domanda che devi fare è: Quanto sono bravo io ad interpretare le informazioni che la magia mi fornisce?"  
La risposta a quello, Tony la sapeva bene, era molto bravo. Aveva sentito il punto reiterato troppo spesso e da una varietà di sorgenti che sapevano di cosa stavano parlando per non crederlo. "Sei bravo tanto quanto questo?"  
"Si." Loki si appoggiò. "Io non rischierei la salute tua o del bambino per il mio orgoglio." Si, Tony lo sapeva molto bene. Se non fosse stato vero Loki non avrebbe acconsentito a parlare a Thor, certamente non sarebbe stato la quando Tony lo aveva fatto. "Inoltre, sai bene che comunque non sono sospettoso verso la tua tecnologia." anche quello era vero. Non era proprio un gioco fra di loro, ma trovavano divertimento quando Loki sorprendeva Tony per quanto fosse versatile con la tecnologia.  
Eppure, Tony non era completamente a suo agio al riguardo. Decidendo di testare Loki, estrasse il suo tablet e sollevò i risultati del test del sangue che Bruce aveva fatto quel mattino. "Okay. Puoi dirmi il contenuto di ferro del mio sangue?"  
Dapprima ci furono delle negoziazioni; Loki non era familiare con i nomi di alcuni ormoni e neppure con le unità di misura, ma riuscirono a comprendersi - il che era un altro punto in favore di Loki, il suo essere in grado di adattarsi ad un sistema così poco familiare così velocemente. Ma Tony aveva sempre saputo che Loki aveva un intelligenza geniale. Era parte dell'attrazione e Tony non si vergognava di quanto gli piacesse avere un intelletto uguale al suo che si accoppiava con il suo umorismo.  
Naturalmente, Loki passò il test, non eccedendo il margine di errore che Tony concesse a causa dell'ora diversa e delle ore passate da quando il suo sangue era stato prelevato. Non che Bruce non avrebbe continuato a controllare i livelli del suo sangue; Tony non lo avrebbe lasciato accadere, non importava quanto si fidasse di Loki. Ma l'ecografia... diede un occhiata alla foto. Aveva iniziato a piacergli l'idea di veder crescere il suo bambino e diventare molto più simile ad un umano con i suoi occhi, ma chiaramente dava molto fastidio a Loki o non sarebbe stato così propenso a segnalarlo. L'ecografia era strettamente parlando non necessaria, non con Loki che controllava. Comunque... bene, era sempre stato possessivo. Non gli importava che Bruce o i suoi amici vedessero le foto a ultrasuoni, ma c'era qualcosa nell'idea di tenere la cosa completamente fra se ed il bambino che gli piaceva.  
"Devi controllare spesso," disse. Era espressa come una richiesta - e certamente lo era - ma Loki sapeva che era anche una concessione.  
"Lo farò." Gli occhi seri, Loki accarezzò la pancia di Tony, senza togliere lo sguardo dal viso di Tony. "Grazie."  
Non era qualcosa che Loki diceva spesso, Tony lo sapeva. Fece goffamente spallucce. "Mi fido di te," replicò, guardando l'impatto che le parole avevano ancora su Loki, a dispetto di tutto. Lo intendeva davvero.


End file.
